New Love?
by MiaPanda
Summary: When Twilight finds out that her parents have arranged a marriage to a pony she can not stand, with no backing down. How will she mange? Especially when she doesn't want anypony to find out. Now she has to find out how she is going to not go insane without her friends, the princesses and her own brother and sister-in-law.


Twilight was in her new palace trying to get settled in. It was so big that she would sometimes get lost just trying to find her own room. And it wasn't exactly helpful that the guards were new too and got lost a lot. She didn't think that she needed guards but princess Celestia said it would be a good idea for security. Not only that but she assigned some maids, chiefs, and butlers too. It was a little too much for Twilight, but she figured that she would get used to it.

And having more space also meant that Spike would get his own room. In fact all the elements of harmony already had assigned rooms with their cutie marks on the door for when they stayed the night. Which Twilight hoped they did often because she hasn't been their for a week and it's already getting lonely.

Right now she was in her room just looking at some new books she had, when Spike came in her room.

"Hay Twilight, you have some visitors here to see you." Spike said

"Who?" Twilight asked.

"Come see for yourself." Spike said walking out.

Twilight walk outside her palace and was really surprised to see her parents and some other ponies at the door.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Twilight said

"What? Can't we just come to see our little girl, or do we need to ask for an audience with her like everypony else?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"Of course not, but um...who are they?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, don't you remember our old neighbors? orange slice, lens scoop, and their son, Thunder cloud?" Night Light asked.

Twilight's smile faded when she saw their son, she thought that she would never have to see him again.

"Oh, well of course I remember now. What brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"Your father invited us." Lens scoop said.

Twilight turned to her parents waiting for an explanation.

"Yes I did, me and your mother wanted to know if we could stay with you a couple of days and if you would let lens scoop and his family stay too. You know, so we can all catch up and be the friends that we once were." Night Light said. "But it is last-minute and can understand if you can't."

Twilight thought about it for a second. She would get to spend time with her parents, pro. Thunder cloud was staying too, con. But it's not like she had to spend any time with him. And she rarely get's to see her parents anymore. It wouldn't kill her. And the palace did feel lonely.

"Sure, why not. I'll tell the maids to get your rooms ready." Twilight said. "Come in."

"You have maids? You must be enjoying the princess life aren't you?" Thunder cloud asked.

"I don't feel any different. I just want to be like anypony else." Twilight said.

"So your one of THOSE princess? That makes more sense." Thundercloud said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked.

"knock it off you two, we came her for a nice time. We didn't come here to fight." Twilight Velvet Said.

"She's right Thunder Cloud, you can't be acting rude." Orange slice said.

"I know, I know." Thunder Cloud said.

When all of their rooms were ready everypony started heading off to get unpacked. Twilight was going to her room until she got stopped by Thunder Cloud.

"What do you want?" Twilight asked coldly.

"Why do you hate me?" Thunder Cloud asked.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with you teasing me and bulling me as long as I remember for being 'nerd with no life or friends.' " Twilight said.

"We were small back then. We didn't know what we were doing." Thunder Cloud said.

"Well I know what I'm doing now." Twilight said.

"And what are you doing now?" Thunder asked.

"Walking away from this conversation." Twilight said as she started leaving.

"It's so like you to not have a friend and just turn one down. I'm starting to get the feeling that you like being alone." Thunder said.

That was enough to make Twilight turn around and walk towards him really mad. "For your information, I have friends. And you would never be a friend because you don't know the first thing about friendship. You feel sorry for me? Well I feel sorry for you, because, unlike you, I have a life, friends that love me, and a loving family, and I can always count on them when I need them. Can you? So why don't you just back off." Twilight said turning around and quickly started walking to her room.

She past several hallways until she reached her destination. When she opened her room she saw Spike laying on her bed, reading a comic book.

"Why didn't you tell me Thunder Cloud was here?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry Twilight but I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't have come to the door." Spike said.

"Well, now, him and his family and my parents are spending a few days with me." Twilight said.

"Can't you just hold it in until they leave?" Spike asked.

"I can try, but I'm not even going to come close to half a day." Twilight said.

"That bad?" Spike asked.

"You have no Idea." Twilight said.

Their conversation was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Twilight opened it and didn't look so happy seeing Thunder Cloud there. She was looking at him with a look that could kill. Just ask Spike.

"Umm...I think I'm going to my room." Spike said and quickly ran out the room.

"What do you want Thunder?" Twilight asked.

"I came to apologize." Thunder said.

"Little to late for that." Twilight said.

"I'm serious. What you said to me, you were right. I shouldn't have said what I said, or done what I done. And I just wanted to apologize. And even if you don't become friends can we at least survive staying with each other without killing one another?" Thunder asked.

Twilight looked at him and he seemed sorry. He didn't look like he was tricking her or anything.

"Alright, I accept your apology. But don't think this makes us friends. I still hate you." Twilight said.

"So do I." Thunder Cloud said Before he left.

* * *

**That you all for reading this. It's my first fanfic. ever. This chapter was to let you get to know how Twilight and Thunder Cloud feel about each other. The next chapter will be much more interesting. I hope you all will like my story and leave me suggestions on what you think I should do. Special thanks to Glitter101 who helped me come up with this story. You should all check out her stories, they're awesome. And I would like to say that sorry if I misspell some words, it's not my strongest subject.**


End file.
